powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bluemage1992/Oliver Ore
, Kurisutaru Doreiku) |race=Human |gender= Male |age= 18 (X784) |height= 6'0 |weight= 166 |birthday= February 15th, X766 |eyes= Red |hair= White |blood type=A+ |affiliation= Dragon Gunfire |previous affiliation= |mark location= Left Arm |occupation= Mage |partner= Vant Seas Travis Flint |previous partner= |base of operations=Dragon Gunfire |status= Alive |relatives= Crystals (adoptive father) Bryan Crystals (adoptive brother) |counterpart= Master Oliver Ore Dark Oliver Ore War Oliver Ore Faction Oliver Ore Crystal Drake Oliver |magic= Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic |curse= |weapons= Crystal Sword |japanese voice= Takahiro Sakurai |english voice= Yuri Lowenthal |image gallery= yes }} Oliver Ore (オリバー・オレ, Oribā Ore) is a prominent Mage who is affiliated with the known as Dragon Gunfire. He is also a wielding the element of crystals, earning himself a reputation as the Crystal Drake ( , Kurisutaru Doreiku) for his incredible prowess in utilizing his magic. Despite being a member of the guild, he initially joined in order to learn the location of his foster father, but has since come to realize the gift of friendship after meeting and forming a bond with Vant Seas. Appearance Oliver's is a very tall average build young man with a strong personality. His hair is a combination of green,red and blue and it is a spiky long ponytail hair that is tied by a blue ribbon. He has light brown skin and a scar on his right cheek. His right eye is green and his left eye is blue. They turn green when he is angry. He wears a black and green jacket with a dragon on the side arm of the jacket. The pants he wears are blue baggy pant with an extra layer with green flames on both of the pant legs. His favorite shoe of choice is his black and red greaves. He has a black fingerless gloves on his left hand and a emerald green gauntlet on his right arm and hand. He wears a ruby necklace, three emerald earrings on his right ear, and sapphire crystals embedded on his jacket with two string with diamonds at the tip. Over a few years, Oliver cut his hair from waist-length to mid-length hair. He wears a black sleeveless neck beater undershirt with white with gold warm arm warmers , white jeans and brown shoes along with a brown hooded cape. He puts his old clothes in a box hidden in his room. Personality Positive- Oliver loves to help out his teammates and his friends in anything they need. He is very selfless as he will trade his life and his time to save someone. He has boundless courage and will power to keep going and fight for what is right. Negative- Oliver hates to not being strong or being able to help anyone out. He strives to be a help and hates not to be strong enough to help those in need. That is Oliver Ore. Reading- Oliver loves to read his books as he constantly searching for new knowledge. Meditating- he likes to clear his head by meditating and to help him to find a answer. Training- Oliver trains himself, to not being the strongest, but being strong enough to protect himself and others he cares about. Being Weak- Oliver hates being weak and being unable to protect anyone from harm. So, he trains physical, mentally, and spiritually to find ways to protect his friends and family. 1. Enter the Dragon Slayer Royale and win. He wants to show have far he has come from training. 2. Find his foster father. History Oliver was born and was left by his mother im a unnamed and unknown cave in a unknown mountain on the mountain top. Before that, Oliver's mother was in black cloak and she was carrying him in a black blanket and lays him near a cave, Later to be discovered by Crystals, the crystal dragon. The dragon felt sadness for the lonely child and anger for the parent that abandoned him, so he took Oliver and raised him as his own. He taught how to read, write, he learned Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic. On July 8th, Crystals disappeared, leaving the 8 year old Oliver to fight for himself. 10 years later, Oliver was a independent mage helping out everyone with big and small jobs. During his travels, he met Vant Seas, another mage like himself and they battled as a form of greeting. After their battle, Vant asked him to join Dragon Gunfire with him. Oliver agreed as he wanted to join the guild to learn about his foster dad, so he said yes. Now he is a member of Dragon Gunfire. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = In pursuit of strength! Oliver's training!- a role play about Oliver getting stronger. Training! Vant VS Oliver!- a role play about Oliver Ore and Vant Seas training to get stronger. |-| Storylines = Equipment Weapon Style Swords = Crystal Magic Sword Knives = Lightning Magic Dagger Shields = Crystal Magic Shield Crystalline Edge- Oliver's signature fighting style. Style= Crystalline Edge |-| Beginner= Gem Slash Crystal Wing |-| Advanced= Crystalline Ripper Gemstone Tail |-| Master= Crystal Rampant Thousand Crystal Drills |-| Static Cutter- Oliver's Lightning Magic fighting style. Style= Static Cutter |-| Beginner= Yellow Slash Yellow Stabber |-| Advanced= Sparkling Impale Static Slitter |-| Master=Paralysis Shredder Electric Meltdown |-| Electric Gemstone- Oliver's combined fighting style. Style= Electric Gemstone |-| Beginner= Sparkstone Screwdriver |-| Advanced= Gems of Lightning |-| Master= Electric Stones |-| Team Attack Team Combo List Teammate= Vant Seas |-| 1= Water-Make: Dragon Claw & Crystal Dragon's Drill |-| 2=Water-Make: Arrow Storm & Crystal Dragon's Diamond Storm |-| 3= Water-Make: Super Water Cannon & Crystal Dragon's Roar |-| 4= Moon Pulse & Lightning Pulse |-| 5= Moon Arc & Lightning Dagger |-| Final Attack= Sparkling Crystalline of Luminous Sea |-| Support Attack= Static Rock & Glowing Water |-| Area Strike= Electric Shards & Night's Waves |-| Teammate= Vant Seas |-| 1= Gem Slash & Water Tendril |-| 2= Water Spike & Crystal Wing |-| 3= Crystalline Ripper & Torrent Spear |-| 4= Aqua Tornado & Gemstone Tail |-| 5= Poseidon's Wrath & Thousand Crystal Drills |-| Final Attack= Water Crystal Rampage |-| Support Attack= Lethal Duo |-| Area Strike= Crystal Rain |-| Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities ''' *Crystal Scale' is a fighting style unique and only a crystal dragon slayer would know. This form uses his crystal dragon slayer magic, but in a martial arts kind of way. Its also uses defense and speed to stop/block attacks and uses raw power to crush resistance. *'Enhance Strength: Oliver possess great strength and stong attack power. He has shown his power has greatly increases by training with vant. During his training, he smashed a giant boulder apart by a single punch. *Enhance Speed: Oliver is a very fast individual. However, he has been shown to dodge some of attacks from his opponensts. This is due to his key power is his defense, not speed. Oliver dodged Vant's water bullet; which is one of his fastest attacks as the attack only grazed him. *Enhance Durability: Oliver has been smashed through windows and walls, but has shown to be okay. He has taken on and gets hit by Vant's strongest attack and shown to be able to take little as to no damage. He is a bit reckless with his durability as he relies heavy on it to get close to the target and finish them off. *Enhanced Stamina : one of Oliver's key stats is his immense Stamina. He can go on in battles for a long time. He has been shown to last longer then he did in battle as he was able to keep up with Vant Seas's attacks. He is also shown to enough energy to keep going after taking a intense training session. *Enhanced Sense: As a Dragon Slayer, Oliver possesses superhuman senses which allows him to preform feats that are only seen in certain animals. He is capable of smelling both allies and enemies from a far distance. He was capable of tracking his former rival Vant while he was sniping him from above the trees. His sight can only be described as impeccable as he can see an object despite e being a mile away from it. This also allows him to see in the night as if it were day and can even keep track of physical and magical attacks that are normally move to fast for the human brain. Finally, his hear comparative to that of a dog's, allowing him to eavesdrop on conversations and hear battle plans. Magical Abilities '''Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic (晶の滅竜魔法, Shō no Metsuryū Mahō) *'Crystal Dragon's Roar' (晶竜の咆哮, Shōryū no Hōkō)- by a absorbing the Eternano in the air and mixing his magic together in his mouth, his cheeks are puffed up and he releases a gigantic grey beam with crystal Shards around it. *'Crystal Dragon's Diamond Fist' (晶竜の金剛拳, Shōryū no Kongōken)- he focuses his magical power and the Eternano in the air to transforms his arms into crystalline arms for increased power and impact as they bring ruin upon his enemies. **'Crystal Dragon's Diamond Kick' (晶竜の , ) by stomping his feet into the ground, he mixes the Eternano and the minerals from the earth to turn his legs into crystallize armor for the purpose of kicking his opponent. **'Crystal Dragon's Crushing Fang' (晶竜の砕牙, Shōryū no Saiga)- by covering his entire left arm in crystals by using Eternano and magical power, Oliver dashes foward to slug the foe in the face with a powerful force that sends them flying. **'Crystal Dragon's Wing Attack' (晶竜の翼撃, Shōryū no Yokugeki)- Oliver concentrates and focusea crystals around both arms in a form of wings and swings at them with the crystals. **'Crystal Dragon's Meteor' (晶竜の流星, Shōryū no Ryūsei)- The user creates a very big and dense ball of magic. Then throws it up into the sky high as it gets bigger and shoots out the sky in a form of meteors. **'Crystal Dragon's Diamond Storm' (晶竜の金剛嵐, Shōryū no Kongōran)-The user uses Crystal Dragon's Scales for defense. Then the user breaks the scales into many sharp, but small pieces as they are raised into the air for lethal purposes. **'Crystal Dragon's Drill' (晶竜の錐, Shōryū no Kiri)-The user rush foward with their hand with a knife-hand covered in crystals in the form of a drill to impale the opponent. *'Crystal Dragon's Edge' (晶竜の刃, Shōryū no Yaiba) - User turns their arm into a draconic blade of crystal. *'Crystal Dragon's Wrecker' (晶竜のレッカー, Shōryū no Rekkā) - *'Crystal Dragon's Power Gem' (晶竜の力石, Shōryū no Rikiishi) - user fire small shards of draconic energy. *'Crystal Dragon's Scales' (晶竜の鱗, Shōryū no Uroko)-The user covers their entire body into crystals. This grants the user more defense and offense power. He also can absorb light magic attacks or bend them. **'Crystal Dragon's Dance' (晶竜の踊り, Shōryū no Odori)-The user begins to dance in a mystical manner as it temporarily greatly increases the speed and power. *'Crystal Dragon's Polish' (晶竜の洗練, Shōryū no Senren)- Oliver turns his legs into crystals as he gets into a fighting stance. He lightens his body that allows him to be 3x faster. *' Crystal Dragon's Blast' - user gets in close and released a draconic blast of crystal magic. *' Crystal Dragon's Bomb'- *'Crystal Dragon's Spike' Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi)- *'Crystal Weapon: Diamond Blade' (晶武器・金剛剣, Shōbuki: Kongōken)-The user slams their fist together as they fused to make a giant diamond sword. The user puts it up in the air and slams it back down to crush his opponents. * Crystal Weapon: Diamond Mace (晶武器・金剛職杖, Shōbuki: Kongō Shokujō)-The user puts both fist together as their left arm turns into a giant crystal mace. The user then begins smash his opponent to pieces. Dragon Force (竜の力 (ドラゴン・フォース), Doragon Fōsu lit. Dragon's Power)- this power allows the user to tap into the full power of dragon slayer magic. This particular form of Dragon Force gives the user an big increase of their physical abilities and gives the user the strength to rival a dragon. In this case with Oliver Ore, it gives him a crystal property, crystal horns, crystal scales, sharp fangs, crystal dragon horns and crystal wing-like spikes out of his back. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō)- ▪'Lightning Pulse' (ライトニング・パルス, Raitoningu Parusu)-The user puts their hand on the opponent and delivers a huge shock to the body. Oliver focuses lightning magic around his hands; charging them to an extent, and touch the opponent as it paralyzes the targets nerves, enough to let them breath and think. ▪ Lightning Dagger- Oliver's focuses lightning magic into his hands, forming small daggers in his hand, then he throws it at his opponent with amazing accuracy. ▪' Lightning Punch'- Oliver's raises his right fist, concentrates lightning magic into his right arm, focuses it to look like a glove and begins to punch the foe away. * Combination Magic * Crystal-Make **' Crystal-Make Shield' Fighting Style Crystal Scale Move List Crystal Scale(クリスタルスケール Kurisutarusukēru)-Uses defense and speed to stop/block attacks and uses raw power to crush resistance. Style= Crystal Scale |-| Beginner Moves= Crystal Counter Crystalline Stinger |-| Advanced Moves= Crystal Gunfire Fist Slamming Crystallization |-| Master Moves= Crystal Haven Guard Crystalline Utopia |-| Static Hand - Style= Static Hand |-| Basic Moves= |-| Advanced Moves= |-| Master Moves= |-| Shocker Gem- Style= Shocker Gem |-| Beginner= |-| Advanced= |-| Master= |-| Relationships Crystals- foster dragon dad. Bryan Crystals- half brother. Tim Gem- a mage and friend who knows Crystal-Make and taught him said magic. Stats Control Over Ability= 5 Fighting Ability= 4 Physical Strength= 4 Durability= 3 Looks= 3 Personality= 3 Intelligence= 3 Speed= 3 Category:Blog posts